


Warm

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, tales from the borderlands 2, tftb - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Robot, Robot fluff, robot otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short fic of the robot otp.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic of the robot otp.

It was nightfall as the group of bandits, hyperions, vault hunters, and robots rode along in their van across the desert landscape. Their destination was wherever Gortys's tracker was leading them to. All were tired as many lounged in the back of the van while some stood sleepily. Except for the two robots, who were sitting on top of the van, watching the sky and landscape pass by them. The smallest of them, Gortys, was rolling around in circles going on and on while the bigger one, Loader Bot, sat and listened intently. The tall robot was surprised that a robot who had just been activated in one day had so much to talk about. He didn't mind though, he just enjoyed the company of another robot. Another being like him.

"Wait till you see what my upgrades are going to do to me! Soon I won't be this tiny little ball anymore."

Gortys exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of Loader Bot, a smile displayed on her face.

"What will you look like when we do find all your pieces?"

Loader Bot asked, curious to how much she would actually change.

"I don't know! But that's the fun part, the mystery of it all!"

Loader Bot's red eye simply focused forward at the response.

"But I do know that since I was built to be able to handle something as grand as a vault, I'm probably going to change into something a lot bigger than I am now. Maybe even bigger than you!"

Loader Bot almost couldn't compute the thought of this small robot changing into something taller and bigger than he was. He could hold her in the palm of his hand; eventually she might be able to do the same.

"Will your upgrades also change your programming?"

"Oh, no they won't. They'll just change my body structure that's all."

Loader Bot shifted to where he could set his hands on his lap. This robot was so kind and adorable. Her advanced programming was definitely a lot better than his own, given that she was able to express a lot of emotion into what she could say. He'd hate for her to be turned into something cold and stern; or terrifying for that matter. He wondered if that was how she saw him. Sure she hasn't said anything, but she was probably being modest. Either way, he was happy to have something treat him so nicely.

"That's good. I like how you are."

Gortys let out a small giggle at his comment.

"Aw, thank you. I really like how you are too!"

Loader Bot had to process that for a moment before thinking of a response. "I was worried you didn't like me," was what he was able to get out.

Gortys's expression switched to a more worried look at the robot's words.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I am designed a lot differently than you are. You were Atlas, I'm Hyperion. I was made to serve, you were made for vault hunting. Our way of talking and expressing is also very different."

Gortys rolled up to place a hand on the bigger bot's knee and looked up at him with a comforting look.

"Loader Bot, none of that matters. So what if we're different? Look at Rhys, Fiona, Sasha, Vaughn and Athena. They're all so very different and from different places too. Yet they're able to get along and be friends. Why can't we?"

Loader Bot listened and processed what Gortys had explained to him. She was right. The humans were all very different. Yet here they all were, banded together as a team. He felt shame for thinking what he had before now.

"You are correct. I'm foolish, sorry."

"Hey, it's alright. Don't be sad, here," she said, extending her arms out, "give me a hug! That'll make you feel better."

Loader Bot had never given another being a hug before; then again he's never been offered one. He lowered his hands and lifted Gortys up. Then the small robot wrapped her arms the best she could around him. Loader Bot did the same and placed his own arms around her. The two bots embraced for awhile before Gortys pulled away, smiling at him happily.

"See, doesn't that make you feel a lot better?"

Loader Bot wasn't quite sure, but he did appreciate the gesture.

"I do feel."

Gortys couldn't help but giggle at his strange reply and Loader Bot watched as she chuckled to herself. He felt…happy that he made her laugh like that. He felt happy seeing her laugh too.

"Uh, you're cute." 

He didn't know why he said it, but his programming was telling him to. Gortys stared at him for a moment before she simply said, "You are too!" and leaned forward. Her head pressed above his robotic eyes and a tiny arc of electricity passed between them. Loader Bot's system whirred at the feeling he'd never experienced before. He was quite sure though that, that was a robot's version of a kiss.

"Blush…"

Was all he could get out. Gortys's grinned at him, her readings telling her that the robot was definitely flustered now. Especially by the way his eye was darting around to avoid eye contact with her.

"Yep, very cute."

She said, nodding her head. Loader Bot finally regained the ability to look at her again. His inner core felt warm…warmer than usual. He didn't know why but he would be perfectly fine with holding her like this until they got to their next destination. In fact, he decided that's what he was going to do. After all, there was a light snowfall beginning to drift down. He'd hate for her to get cold. He brought her close to him again and she gladly rested her head against him.

"I will keep you warm."

"I know you will."

________________________________________________________________________

"Let's say we go to the roof, ey sport?"

Rhys's eyes darted to the suspicious Athena and decided it was best to talk to Jack in private.

"Ha-ha, I suddenly need to go to the roof."

He said nervously, turning quickly for the ladder and climbing up. He reached for the latch that would lift the top open and crawled onto the roof of the van. He sat down and closed the lid. Once he felt secure enough that he wouldn’t fall off the moving vehicle he turned to Jack's hologram.

"Ok, Jack. You and I need to set some things straight-"

He cut himself off as his attention quickly turned to the two robots on top of the roof. The were hugging each other, and small sparks were being passed from each of their foreheads. Rhys's eyes widened and his mouth was agape. Jack was about to ask him what his deal was when he too noticed the smooching bots and he bursted out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my, god! This is priceless, they're totally smooching up here. Those two robots have more game then you've ever had, kiddo."

Rhys felt his face grow warm and felt embarrassed. He turned to Jack with a look of shock still spread out over his face.

"Jack, don't joke about this. I- wha…what do I do!? I can't disturb them they…look so into it, I'm-"

Jack was now leaning forward clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"Kid, if I was still physically able to I'd be wiping tears from my eyes right now. You...you should see the look on your face!"

Rhys had had enough at this point and opened the roof hatch again. He wasn't up for Jack's ridicule right now, plus he wanted to leave the two robot lovers in peace. 

"I can't talk right now, nope. Another time, Jack."

Jack turned to Rhys and pointed at him.

"Aw, come on! They're just making out, you can ignore it!"

Rhys rolled his eyes and he climbed back down the stairs and left Jack to continue to bellow out his laughter on top of the roof. Finally back inside, he placed a hand on his forehead and tried to process what he had just seen.

"What's up with you? It's like 30 degrees outside how is your face so red?"

Rhys's head shot up and met with Athena's questioning gaze, she was looking at him with a brow raised. Rhys brought his robotic arm around to rub the back of his neck, trying to find an excuse to say for the sake of the two robot's privacy.

"Well, uh…you know I was…just um-"

Athena raised a hand up and simply said, "I don't wanna know."

Rhys was thankful for that.


End file.
